


A Quest to Save the Halflings

by ericsonclan



Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Some members of the band of adventurers go into a cave where a rumored dragon is guarding a mountain of gold. Or at least thats what Willy heard.
Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797862
Kudos: 2





	A Quest to Save the Halflings

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Are you sure about this?” Mitch asked as he held up a torch. The flames danced on the sides of the cave, lighting up the path before them. 

“I’m not sure.” Marlon confessed. “The old man said legend has it that there’s some sort of dragon protecting an old dwarven treasure.” He paused, lifting up his torch. There were two separate paths in front of them. Marlon studied one carefully before motioning for the group to follow the left path. Willy scurried along, bringing up the rear as Garbage held onto his head, gently screeching as she bobbed up and down with each movement. 

“Either way we have to take the chance. This town is far from fair and if we don’t find a way to get them out, Violet, Louis and the halfling girl will be stuck in jail.” Prisha noted.

“Clementine.” AJ added. “Her name is Clementine.” 

“Clementine.” Prisha replied, turning toward AJ before looking behind her. An annoyed expression overtook her face. “What I don’t get is why the high elf decided to join us.” 

“My name is Aasim.” he huffed, “And I’m not here to join you. I'm here in case there are any ancient texts down there that will help me. Besides, Ruby is here too.”

“I’m here for three simple reasons.” The dwarf bustled alongside the high elf. “To keep ya’ll safe, to keep what you find safe, and to help your friends. I can’t stand when good folk get taken by the guards.” Ruby shook her head sadly. Her dwarven warhammer that laid slung on her shoulder swayed back and forth with her steps. 

“Wait, everyone quiet down.” Marlon motioned for them to crouch near where the tunnel opened up into a cavern. Marlon squinted as he stared at the creature before them. It didn’t look like a dragon, but he was sure whatever it was wasn’t friendly.

“What the fuck are we waiting for?” Mitch grumbled and unsheathed his broadsword. “We don’t have time for this shit.” He didn’t wait for the others. With a mighty war cry he rushed towards the beast.

“Wait!” Prisha yelled, cursing angrily under her breath before drawing her bow and aiming it directly at the creature. As Mitch approached he paused, confused by what was before him. A giant salamander lay on the cold cavern floor, its tail curled around a pile of fool’s gold as it peacefully slept. The sound of its breathing echoed through the cavern. It didn’t take long for the others to come out of hiding and make their way over.

“What is this?” Aasim exclaimed as he stormed over to the fool’s gold. “There aren't even any texts!” 

“Aww, Sug. It was a bit of a long shot anyway.” Ruby walked forward, placing a hand gently on his arm and looked up at the high elf with a warm smile.

“That shit doesn’t even matter! There isn’t even any gold.” Mitch yelled, kicking a stone that ricocheted off the side of the cavern and landed in a small puddle with a muffled thunk. 

Willy hopped over, peering from behind AJ. The sides of his mouth pulled down into an apologetic frown. “Willy is sorry. Willy thought it would be a good quest.” 

Mitch let out a sigh.“It isn’t your fault. It’s that shady old man that gave you this shitty quest.” 

“Yes. It just seems that the information was faulty…” Prisha was suddenly cut off when a whistle echoed around them. Footsteps grew louder and louder as someone approached. 

“Shit. Everyone hide.” Marlon commanded, panic rising in his stomach as he joined the others behind some rocks. Instinctively Mitch grabbed nearly all of the fool’s gold in hopes it would be worth at least a few coins. Marlon took a deep breath and took a risk, peeking up from the hiding place. His eyes wandered around the dim cavern when he noticed an old man hobbling along singing a happy tune. His long beard dragged along the floor, picking up bugs and sticks as he carried a brown sack. He paused when he saw the barren floor. 

“Sally! Where’s the treasure!” He cried, hopping up and down while clutching his head. His tantrum immediately woke the large salamander who looked peeved at being woken up from a peaceful nap. 

Willy let out a gasp before jumping out.“That’s him! That’s the man that Willy talked to about the quest!” 

The old man jumped back, startled by the voice. His eyes narrowed. “You… you’re supposed to be dead. Where’s your group?” The old man asked, hissing as he made his way towards Willy. 

“Don’t touch him.” Prisha warned. She emerged from behind the rock, her bowstring drawn taut, an arrow notched and pointed at the old man, ready to shoot. Her eyes challenged him to try and take one step closer.

The man leapt back in fear when the others came out of hiding as well. “This wasn’t how it’s supposed to go! Sally!” The old man’s voice cracked with anger. “Get them! Earn your keep!” 

The salamander turned, letting out a cry that made the rocks tumble and fall around the cavern. She stood up on her hind legs, a slow gurgling sound emitting from her throat before she spat. The spit missed the band of adventurers by mere inches, hitting the wall beside them. Steam slowly drifted up from the spot as the wall crumbled under the acid spit. 

“Run!” Marlon shouted, directing the others towards the exit. They weren’t sure why the salamander’s aim was so bad if this was its job, but they weren’t going to wait to find out.

“I think she may be blind.” Aasim noted, his eyes studying the creature as they ran.

“Whatever it is, we’re lucky.” Prisha added. After a few minutes of frantic running the group escaped, their chests heaving as they collapsed on the ground outside. 

“That was a bust.” Mitch grumbled angrily.

“Yeah, but at least we’re alive. I think we should head to the inn and call it a day. Try again tomorrow.” Marlon looked back at the others. He led the way back to the town, giving Rosie some pats and praise for protecting Willy and AJ as they rode on her back during the escape. 

“I can guide you there.” Ruby’s warm voice caused the others to see the dwarf walking to the front of the group. “Just follow me.” 

The group made their way out of the crafting district and found themselves in the city square. After a few corners and an alleyway, they arrived at the inn.   
Willy let out a sad sigh as he opened the door. The guilt of giving his friends a sketchy quest was weighing him down. Slowly lifting up his head, he suddenly let out a high pitched gasp as his eyes widened. “Friends!” He exclaimed, happily scurrying over towards the table where Brody and the halflings sat. The table was covered in an assortment of bread and cheeses. Marlon and Prisha let out a sigh of relief before walking over to check if they were all okay. 

“You little shits!” Mitch grumbled, storming over towards them. Violet and Louis looked slightly scared before he ruffled their hair. 

“Sorry. Omar and I found them, but we weren’t sure where you guys were.” Brody murmured apologetically.

“It’s fine. I’ve only stuck around for the gold anyway.” Mitch commented before sitting at a nearby table and kicking his legs up. 

“But I don’t see any gold.” Violet said with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up.” Mitch looked away from the halflings.

Clementine suddenly stood up and ran towards the door.“AJ!”

“Clem!” AJ quickly ran towards her, the two sweeping each other up in a long hug. 

Clementine looked back towards the group. “Thank you. For keeping him safe.” 

“It was no problem.” Marlon said with a smile. 

“We should celebrate!” Louis exclaimed before trying to push some tables together. The others quickly helped and before long the group sat together, laughing and eating, happy to have the halflings safe and back with the group.


End file.
